wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucktwister
Lucktwister is adopted by Wolfy,originally owned by Dew. Do not use her without permission Lucktwister is a TrickWing DriftWing hybrid who bears a striking resemblance to the prehistoric Dilophosaurus. '' Appearance Lucktwister is small for a dragon. She is only five times a scavengers size The hybrid is lithe and strong-muscled, and definitely capable of holding her own in some fights. Her scales are sharp, yet dull, aside from some parts of her underscales, which are as vibrant as a flower. Her tail is unnaturally stiff. Most dragons would see this as a disadvantage, but it helps Lucky running on her rear legs though. Her body posture is often slyly positioned, her back arched and neck tucked in close to her body. Lucky has large, hooked, NightWing-like 'beak'. Her TrickWing ruff is rather small. The spines on her head have membranes, oddly. Lucky's horns are slightly curved, and black, standing out against her lighter-coloured scales. She has odd protrusions coming out from behind her beak, strongly resembling how a ''Dilophosaurus's crests would've been. Lucky's scales are sharp and diamond, shaped, just like a DriftWing's. Lucktwister's wings were once massive, powerful and strong. However, they were ripped off of her back, and left her with simple nubs on her shoulders. Her membrane that attached to her back was peeled off completely. Her forelegs are rather small compared to her powerful rear legs, and instead of wings, her shoulders are nothing but nubs. The DriftWing sail on her back is smaller than usual, and her tail 'spade' is half the size of a normal Driftie. As for her colours, Lucky's regular scales are a shade of light grey. Her spines (sail spines, ruff spines, etc) are a dark, blood red, the same colour as her other leg scales, beak, and her crests. Her underscales and 'mask' is a shade of pale red, lighter than her other scales. Lucky's spines are a shade of stormy grey. Her eyes are vibrant teal, and rather calculating at that. As with all TrickWings, Lucky's tail progresses into a darker grey, the same shade as her spine. Her tail spade is a rich, jet black. Her left lower leg has a burn scar that goes up to her thigh. Despite this, Lucktwister doesn't limp at all. Personality Lucktwister is an expert at concealing her emotions, and often feels as if she only needs herself. Her cunning is rather strong, and Lucky wouldn't hesitate to manipulate any dragon in order to get what she wants. She is an exceptional actor, and has a sort of 'fake personality' she has when she is speaking to a random dragon off the streets. This fake personality seems incredibly naive, friendly and incredibly trusting. That's the impression any dragon would get off of her. If any dragon were to try and take advantage of this, however, Lucky wouldn't hesitate to show her true colours. History Lucktwister doesn't remember her parents, but does remember her kidnapping. Her kidnapper was a SeaWing, who tortured Lucky and ripped her wings off her back, even peeling the remaining membrane off of her back. This badly traumatized her. After this, she managed to escape her captor, fleeing to the streets of Possibility. Relationships Compsonaghtus Lucktwister doesn't like this tribeless dragon at all, but doesn't hold any loathing for her. Trivia * Lucktwister has names for her normal personality, and her fake one. Her regular personality she calls Cat, and her naive alter-ego she calls Kitten. Gallery File:Lucktwister-1.png|Art by offical FLIGHT RISING artists. Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:DriftWings Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)